Young Injustice
by JewelStruck
Summary: The Light is fed up with Young Justice defeating ALL of their schemes! It was those blasted CHILDREN that kept them from taking over the world! Now they have a plan. What is it, you may ask? Well, let's just say it takes a child to catch a child...


**Disclaimer: What you don't recognize is mine. Anything else? In my dreams...**

"I sense 5 people." Miss M stated as they ran deeper into a new Cadmus. "Let's hope they're friendly." muttered Kid Flash. As they turned the next corner, they were shocked. There were 5 kids, well actually teens, trying to bust open a vault.

"Ooh, looky what we have here! The junior Justice League!" cackled a girl with wild green hair, and a cut smile like the Joker's. She looked around 18. She wore a unitard with every color, with words like 'CRASH' 'SNAP' 'POW' or 'BANG' littered over it (1).

"And here I was thinking they'd be a challenge." scoffed a girl with black and red hair, wearing red and black torn pants and shirt who looked around 16 (2).

"Hmph, the way our mentors describe them you'd think they were somewhat difficult." agreed a 17 year old girl with long (dyed) white hair wearing dark green clothes and a giant green brooch (3).

"Some of us are TRYING to focus!" shouted a 12 year old boy that was tinged green, along with his blond hair, which had a streak of bright green in it. He was wearing brown pants with a long sleeved green shirt (4).

The boy looked pretty ticked off, as he controlled plants to slither between the cracks in the safe.. "Stnalp eht nehtgnerts dna latem eht nekaew" a 17 year old girl beside him muttered. She had brown hair to her mid back, had a gold cloak, and was wearing a gold unitard (5).

"Who are you?" asked Aqualad, while in a defensive position. "I'll tell you, after the fear." the Joker-girl laughed before spraying YJ with knock-out/ fear gas. "Nighty Night." she whispered as they lost consciousness, their expressions marred with pure and utter terror.

When they came to, they were in a concrete room with a steel door. They weren't tied up, but all their weapons were gone (including Robin's gloves), and all the supers on the team had a new accessory. Inhibitor collars.

"Great, just great! Where are we?" shouted Wally. "Shut it, Baywatch." growled Artemis.

Then the door opened. A group of teens came in, including the bunch from earlier.

"Hellooooo! Ooopsy, I forgot they weren't tied up! Sagey, mind seeing to that?" asked Joker-girl. "Don't call me that." Plant-boy said rolling his eyes, as vines tied their hands and feet, not without protest and struggling. "Now for introductions!" shouted Joker-girl. "I am Comic! Trained by Joker, the Clown Princess of Crime, and leader of Young Injustice!" Joker-girl/Comic announced (1).

"I'm Diabla. One of the kids of Two Face. The non- disappointing one. A.K.A. Two Faces evil side by itself." growled the girl dressed in black and red from earlier (2).

"I am Countess, apprentice of the Great Count Vertigo." stated girl in green proudly (3).

"I am Amryn, apprentice of Wotan." gold girl monotoned, uninterested (5).

"I'm Sage, son of Poison Ivy." said the boy from before (4).

"I'm Michael, the kid of Two Face who has something called morals." mumbled a regular looking boy with platinum blond hair and wearing normal clothes, that was around 16, he and Diabla were probably fraternal twins or something.

"Blech, 'morals'." groaned Comic, as all the villains shuddered at the word.

"I'm Prince Alexios Bee. Son of Queen Bee." said a smaller, male version of Queen Bee (he looked around 13).

"I'm Wynter, prodigy of Mr. Freeze." said a 16 year old girl with short white hair and a white and blue unitard. Her hands and feet were replaced with metal.

"I'm Puzzles. The puzzling protégé of the puzzling Riddler! Puzzling, isn't it? Are you puzzled?" asked a 15 year old girl with a black unitard covered in green question marks.

"And that's practically everyone!" announced Comic.

"Practically?" asked Robin. "Well, Yeppity doo dah! Little Birdie! I don't think Flamewhisper or Gem are here yet, they should be here soon." she explained while pulling out a dagger and waving it around like a flag for no reason in particular.

"Sooner than you'd think."growled a red headed girl around 16, with a black unitard with actual flames for boots, for gloves, for a belt and for a mask (which didn't hide burning red eyes), as she walked in.

"So, I'm guessing it was a success?" asked a 12 year old boy with black hair in a strange outfit. Well, at least stranger than the others. It was completely made out of jewels! It was a sapphire unitard, with emerald boots, gloves, belt and a mask that showed his two amethyst eyes.

"Sure was, our little jewel!" Comic squealed. "Please, _never_ call me that again." he said, disgusted. "Weeeeeeell, Sage, Gemmy, mind watching them while we contact our mentors and the light?" she asked Sage and Gem. "Why not?" they sighed simultaneously. "Oh you stay, too." she growled pushing Michael back inside.

After the doors shut, Michael sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Sage, while making some weird plant- chairs for them to sit on.

"I don't belong here! I don't believe in crime, I don't have any special skills, and I can't even look at anyone around me without disgust!" he bursted, as if he had been holding it in for a long, long time. Young Justice smiled, he could be their way out!

"Ouch, that hurt. Worst penny I ever spent." Sage said with an obviously fake wince, causing Gem to laugh. "You two shouldn't be here either." Michael muttered. That confused them.

"Why exactly is that?" asked Gem. "You two are both 12! You're younger than, than HIM!" he explained, pointing at Robin. The two villains looked at each other with confusion before they turned back. "So?" Gem asked. "So, you're too young to be throwing your lives away! How did you even become villains?" he asked sitting on one of the plant-chairs Sage had made them.

"Hold that thought." Sage said as he made six more chairs and used his plants to lift up the members of Young Justice and place them on the seats. "So to answer your question, three words Poison. Ivy's. Son." he stated pointing at himself.

"And you?" Michael asked Gem. "Let's just say, if people keep calling you a monster, you'll become one." he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Ummm, we're still here." KF growled, looking at the chair under him like it would bite him. The two villains and the not-so-villain turned to them. "Sorry for ignoring you." scoffed Gem sarcastically.

"Do you guys even really _want _to talk, it would most likely turn into an interrogation." stated Sage sceptically. "Well, I'm bored." KF stated, receiving looks of '_Shut- up_' from his team.

The cell door suddenly opened and there stood 'Puzzles'. "Want to hear a riddle?" she asked, excitement emanating from her voice. "What is it?" huffed Gem. "What is bright in two ways, could kill us in a second, and wants to see you three?" she asked, her eyes lit up.

"The Light." they chorused, getting up and leaving, one of them muttering, "Easiest riddle ever,". As the door locked, the plants, including the chairs, disappeared. The team landed with a THUNK on the floor. "OWW!" squeaked Miss M.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Michael standing there. "They left, I know where your bio-ship is, let's go." he said hurriedly.

**Author's note: Yes, a costume of jewels IS a stretch, but Elsa did it with ice. Nobody questioned THAT... **


End file.
